¡Vete Al Diablo!
by Lizzie Taisho
Summary: Los pensamientos de Harry y Ginny cuando se enteran del nacimiento de James Sirius Potter. Es mi primer One Shoot espero que sea de su agrado.


- Tu puedes hacerlo, ya llevas dos semanas tratando, esta vez se lo dirás- Se decía así misma un muchacha de alta y esbelta de largos cabellos pelirrojos, con muchas pecas por su rostro y unas piernas largas que matarían a cualquier hombre y causarían la envidia de una que otra mujer.

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley o recientemente Potter era nada más que la esposa de El elegido, el salvador de todos los tiempos, El destructor del señor tenebroso, el niño que vivió o cualquier otro nombre que se le dé a Harry James Potter en cualquier rincón que abarcara el mundo mágico. En fin ellos recientemente se habían casado tres meses atrás, ambos se amaban mucho pero ahora un obstáculo se estaba formando dentro de ella y Ginny tenía miedo de que Harry reaccionara mal, así que llevaba posponiendo decírselo por dos semanas cada vez que pasaba algo incluso que una hormiga caminara sobre su brazo, cerraba su boca y se llamaba Cobarde mentalmente.

Ahora Ginny había desarrollado esa misma mañana a las siete la primera aparición de los síntomas de su… "Condición", había vomitado su café matinal y las pocas tostadas que había comido antes de sentir las arcadas, pero para su suerte Harry estaba teniendo una animada conversación con George, su hermano a través de la chimenea, ahora ella se encontraba en el espejo de su baño maquillándose para que no se notara la falta de color de sus mejillas y su palidez instantánea. Mientras se daba ánimos para escupirle de una vez a Harry que estaba embarazada.

- Ginny- Llamaba Harry preocupado desde la parte baja de la casa que antes pertenecía a la Familia Black, Ginny sobresaltada se dio un último vistazo antes de esconder el maquillaje y bajar, se preparo mentalmente y le dio una sonrisa forzada a su reflejo, soltó un suspiro monumental y bajo las escaleras.

Cuando bajaba vio a Harry con el ceño fruncido solo unos escalones arriba mientras sus ojos preocupados no la perdían de vista.

- ¿Qué paso Harry? ¿Por qué esa cara?- Dijo como si no supiera el porqué de sus preguntas.

- Cuando termine de hablar con George desapareciste y en la mesa tu desayuno esta tal y como te lo serviste, ¿Pasa algo?, Si algo pasa sabes que puedes decírmelo, ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enferma?, si lo estas no te hagas la fuerte y vamos a San Mungo

- Claro que no- Su corazón se sentía desbocado porque nunca le mentía a Harry- Me siento perfectamente, solo tenía que hacer unas cosas y además no te moleste porque hablabas muy animadamente con George- Dijo para cambiar de tema, no quería hablar de San Mungo, porque sabía que la culpa la iba a carcomer tarde o temprano, y ella simplemente deseaba decirle nunca pero se conformaba con tarde-Y hablando de George ¿Qué quería?- Ella trataba de cambiar de tema porque sabía que su curioso pero muy curioso esposo sabría la razón de su comportamiento extraño si continuaba por ese camino. En el colegio había aprendido que mentir, esconder o engañar a Harry Potter era solo a corto plazo, el era tan curioso que el dicho muggle concordaba muy bien con él…

La Curiosidad mato al gato…

Varias pruebas de su curiosidad se remontaban hasta su primer año en Hogwarts cuando quería saber que protegía el perro gigante de tres cabezas de Hagrid en el tercer piso. Pero cada vez que alguien le decía la expresión muggle siempre respondía con esta frase:

… Pero murió sabiendo.

Y con eso le ganaba a todo el mundo, cuando su curiosidad iba hacia otro era divertido y emocionante averiguar todo eso, pero cuando esa curiosidad va contra ti se sentía como si una manada de escrogutos de cola explosiva y unos hipogrifos te intentaran matar.

- Ehh… Bueno resulta que Ron esta en San Mungo…

San Mungo la estaba hartando, y últimamente tenía unos cambios radicales de humor gracias a las locas hormonas que recorrían su sangre y creaban estragos en su personalidad. Así que ella tomo toda su cordura y trato de relajarse.

- … Pero me estaba riendo con George porque Ron había visitado Sortilegios Weasley en su tiempo libre de almuerzo y como ya conoces a tu hermano que se come todo lo que ve, estaba distraído y se comió una fusión de Sangra-Narices y Sorpresas Desfallecientes, George las iba a botar pero las dejo en el mostrador y adivina tu hermano se comió todos los dulces, George me dijo que casi se orina de la risa y Ron no entendía hasta que cayó inconsciente mientras sangraba a mares por la nariz, así que lo enviaron a San Mungo, y entonces estaba pensando ir los dos a visitar a Ron y Hermione, ¿Te parece?- Ella estaba cansada de San Mungo pero una partecita de ella sentía preocupación por su hermano y otra partecita más pequeña deseaba reírse en su cara por glotón.

- Claro, ¿A que ahora vamos?

- En una hora podríamos aparecernos, pero me gustaría caminar hasta allá contigo, hoy está nevando pero no mucho, ¿Le gustaría pasear conmigo?

- ¿Me está invitando a una cita Sr. Potter?- Dijo fingiendo estupefacción ante tal insinuación.

- Técnicamente no es una cita si vas a un hospital pero si usted considera que se le llame cita a un paseo, Pues si Sra. Potter le estoy invitando a una cita- Dijo el siguiéndole el juego, una sonrisa surco los labios de su amada.

- Dame un momento para ponerme mis botas, buscar mis guantes y mi gorro- Dijo ella subiendo energéticamente hasta la alcoba. ¿Debería llevar mi bolso?- Grito desde arriba

- No- respondió el de ojos esmeraldas.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven de veinticinco años al recordar sus paseos por Hogwarts, el lago y la sala de menesteres todas esas pequeñas cosas representaban esa sonrisa, ninguna palabra podría describirla todo lo que sentía…

Era un domingo por la mañana, ya se encontraban en diciembre por eso la nieve surcaba las calles londinenses, y allí estaban ellos tan pegados como fuera posible para mantener el calor. Cualquier humano con un poco de cordura y recién casado se quedaría en cama a disfrutar de el calor corporal que mantenían las sabanas en esos días de invierno, durmiendo hasta horas imprudentes y disfrutando de comidas y bebidas calientes, y si tenias suerte una que otra recompensa sexual, Pero ellos no eran nada humanos, ellos aun por el frio madrugaban, desayunaban y disfrutaban de su día, la única cosa con la que se podían comparar estos seres con el mundo muggle es que eran como los conejos y no hablo de comida, ni sueño, ni ternura… Hablo de algo mucho más íntimo…

- Me encanta caminar en la nieve- Decía el Joven hombre señalando las marcas de pisadas de sus botas en la nieve- Me recuerdan…

- Los viajes a Hogsmeade- completo la pelirroja, mientras observaba un brillo especial en esos ojos verdes de él, seguro que recodando cada uno de esos momentos en ese pequeño pero cálido pueblo- ¿Recuerdas cuando organizaste con Hermione el Ejército de Dumbledore?

- Si… En ese momento no sabía si estaba loco por hacerle caso a Hermione.- dijo nostálgico mientras veía la nieve caer al piso

- Si… Pero aunque fuese una locura, fue una locura que valió la pena- El subió la mirada y se encontró esos ojos marrones que le volvían loco, pero esta vez era diferente puede que su sonrisa y sus palabras irradiaban felicidad pero esos ojos chocolate, sus ojos chocolate mostraban temor y preocupación, lo sabía porque conocía bien a Ginny para saber si estaba bien pero al ella sacar temas no lo había notado- Ginny ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te Preocupa? Y no me mientas tus ojos lo dicen todo.

Y ahí estaba sin saber que decir, Harry conocía cada expresión o mirada de Ginny, ella estaba aterrorizada, sentía que la ropa la ahogaba que no podía respirar, los ánimos y el valor quedaron atrás, solo eran palabras vacías y promesas falsas a sí misma, Harry esperaba una respuesta Ginny no sabía qué hacer así que siguió caminando hacia su destino, Harry estaba desconcertado parado en medio de una plaza viéndola caminar mientras esperaba una respuesta que nunca llegaría, la siguió y mantuvo su paso.

- Ginny- Decía Severamente Harry si se lo proponía el podía ser peor que McGonagall- Ginny, vas a actuar como si no existo o me vas a responder, llevas rara semanas y me preocupo por ti.

- Harry… Yo… Yo- Ella no sabía que decir las palabras querían salir pero algo les impedía- Harry…Yo… Yo… Yo- soltó un suspiro pero nada salía- Llevo semanas tratando de decir algo…

- ¿Y eso es?

- Bueno… Yo… Yo… Llegamos.

- Ehh- El se quedo desconcertado pero después siguió la mirada de su esposa y diviso la calle de tiendas en las cuales se hallaba escondido el Hospital San Mungo Para enfermedades y lesiones mágicas.

- Qué tal si discutimos esto después, te parece

- Bueno… Pero promete que lo dirás todo.

- Lo… Lo Prometo- Dijo Temerosa la bruja pero un poco aliviada de no tener que decir nada todavía, y si se movía podía pensar una buena historia.

- ¡Mejórate pronto Ron!- Grito Harry justo antes de cerrar la puerta del Ala en la que se encontraba Ron.

Ellos caminaron en silencio, ella esperando que él hubiera olvidado la promesa, y el esperando que ella recordara la promesa, como ninguno hablaba se extendía sobre ellos un silencio incomodo mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo del hospital hasta que…

- ¡Sra. Potter!-Dijo una voz de mujer a sus espaldas

Ambos se voltearon y a Ginny casi le da un ataque al ver a la Sanadora Gray, la sanadora que le afirmo todas las sospechas de Ginny sobre su embarazo.

- Ohm, Usted debe ser el Sr. Potter un gusto en conocerlo- Dijo tendiéndole una mano, mentalmente Ginny deseaba que se fuera de una vez, mientras que Harry se preguntaba cómo se conocían- ¿Qué paso Sra. Potter? Vino por otra cita.

- ¡No!- Se apresuro a decir Ginny, mientras Harry se preguntaba porque ella no le había dicho que había venido ya a San Mungo- Vine porque mi hermano tuvo un problema con unos dulces de broma. Bueno si nos disculpa nos tenemos que ir- Dijo Ginny aliviada por qué se salió de esa.

- Ok… Ehh y no olvide que no puede Aparecer, volar en escoba y usar la Red Floo si quiere proteger a su bebe, y no creo que quiera un aborto. Ahhh y ¡Felicidades Sr. Potter! Seguro será un esplendido padre-Dicho esto ella se fue dejando la pareja en Shock por pensamientos como estos:

Estoy muerta, seguro que querrá alejarse de mí, ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Cómo escapar sin hacerlo incomodo? ¡Por Merlín que digo!

¿Bebe? ¿Escuche bien? ¿Se me abra pegado alguna enfermedad para que escuche mal? ¿Tendré mucha cera en los oídos? ¿Ginny está embarazada? Bueno, ahora entiendo su comportamiento extraño y su falta de apetito…. Pero ¿Seré padre? ¿Y que siento al respecto, Felicidad o Temor?

- Harry… Harry Yo lo siento, discúlpame pero es que tenía miedo de que no lo quisieras y yo me rehusaba a decírtelo pero ahora te lo pregunto directamente, ¿Quieres este hijo?

Harry no sabía que sentir, no sabía que pensar, Lo quería o no, su mente estaba en blanco, si esto fuera una asignatura en los TIMO seguro sacaría una "T" (Troll) y así fue como respondió a la pregunta de su esposa:

- Ehhhhhhhh-No sabía que decir ni pensar estaba en blanco, y allí estaba Ginny asustada por todo

- Anda Harry dímelo- Le animo la muchacha porque si no lloraría y eso era lo que menos quería.

- Ehhh- el empezó a fruncir el ceño porque se sentía estúpido, impotente, feliz, triste, rabioso y muchas más emociones encontradas, en ese momento comprendió que Ginny se sentía hacia igual de asustada, feliz e impotente, en ese momento comprendió lo que dijo una vez Hermione en Hogwarts que las chicas pueden sentir demasiado a la vez, y al fin las comprendió y no se sintió complacido.

Cuando estaba digno a hablar Ginny estaba molesta, definitivamente maldecía a todas las benditas hormonas de mas en la esbelta figura de su sueño y a la vez su más grande pesadilla.

- ¡Genial! Me case con un Troll- Dicho esto se dirigió y salió a al frió e invernal Londres.

- Espera Ginny- El salió detrás de ella y la agarro de un brazo, pero ella lo cacheteo tan fuerte que hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo, inmediatamente la soltó.

- Déjame en paz Harry-Vocifero el demonio que tenia aquel joven muchacho por esposa- ¡Vete al Diablo Potter!

Y con esto ella uso la aparición y lo dejo solo en medio de la fría y sola calle de Londres.

Una preocupación lo embargo primero ella se había ido, segundo desapareció sabiendo que no podía hacerlo por el bebe. Inmediatamente recordó las peleas de la joven pareja y cada vez que ella no soportaba verlo se iba a casa de sus padres a quejarse con su madre y después el aparecía y la consolaba, le daba la razón y la besaba apasionadamente.

Instantáneamente el apareció en los límites del terreno de la Madriguera, se preparo mentalmente y se encamino a grandes zancadas a la puerta esperando encontrar a una destruida Ginny con una taza de té humeante entre sus finos, pequeños, pálidos y delicados dedos de princesa mientras lagrimas saladas corrían por sus suaves y perfectos pómulos llenos de pecas y reposaban en sus jeans negros al caer de su mentón. Mientras hablaba entrecortadamente con una preocupada pero acostumbrada madre de cabellos rojizos iguales a la de todos los Weasley.

Toco la puerta y le abrió la Sra. Weasley.

- ¡Harry!, Cariño a que se debe tu visita. ¿Y Ginny?- al escuchar que Ginny no estaba la garganta de Harry se seco instantáneamente, en vez de sentir el frio de la temporada sentía un calor apoderándose de él.

- Bueno… Yo… Quería ver si… eh… Bill… Si Bill se encontraba, y Ginny en estos momentos creo que esta con Hermione y Ron

- No cariño Bill está de viaje con Fleur y Victorie por Francia, creí que Ginny te lo habría dicho- Este último comentario se lo dijo mas así misma que a Harry.

- Bueno entonces creo que me iré a ver a Ron y a Hermione- dicho esto último se retiro a grandes pasos y desapareció entre la nieve. Evitando otro comentario de La Sra. Weasley.

Esta era la quinta vuelta que le daba al parque favorito de Ginny, ya había ido de nuevo a ver a Ron, también fue al campo en el que practicaba Ginny con su equipo de Quidditch, Fue al Caldero Chorreante que ahora pertenecía a la Esposa de Neville, Hannah Abbott, después reviso todas las tiendas del Callejón Diagon incluido Sortilegios Weasley, Fue a Hogsmeade y reviso desde Las Tres Escobas hasta La Cabeza de Cerdo y ahora se encontraba dando vueltas a las doce en el parque que más le gustaba a su esposa, cansado de Aparecer, caminar, y buscar se sentó en el banco más cercano y se desplomo, ya se le habían acabado los lugares estaba agotado y preocupado por su esposa y su hijo no nato, ahora cansado se puso a imaginar cómo sería su vida con su hijo y Ginny, enseñándole a volar, y a como no molestar a Ginny, El silencio en Grimmauld Place remplazado por gritos y risas de su hijo, El y Ginny llevando a su hijo a King Cross el primero de septiembre para ir a Hogwarts.

- …King Cross…-Fue murmurando Harry mientras recordaba todos sus "Calmados" años en Hogwarts-… Espera… ¡King Cross! Es el único lugar al que no he ido.

Inmediatamente se levanto y desapareció en el acto.

Y ahí estaba sentada una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos pelirrojos en la estación de trenes King Cross, ella llevaba horas llorando en esa solitaria banca al final de la estación, todo el que la veía sentía pena por ella. Ella para no tener que ver a las personas pasando se tapo el rostro con sus delicadas manos e intentaba llorar en silencio, sentía remordimiento por haberse ido así, quería volver pero el frio era grande afuera y recordó que su varita la dejo en el bolso, junto con sus llaves y su dinero tanto muggle, como mágico. La aparición le robaba energía y se sentía cansada y hambrienta, no sabía a dónde ir, si pudiera aparecer no sabría a donde ir, si iba a donde su madre Harry aparecería por allá y no quería tener que ver ese verde esmeralda de sus ojos, si iba donde Hermione el también aparecería allá, por eso escogió La estación King Cross.

Y eso es lo que la trajo a llorar en una estación de trenes y crear pena y tristeza en los diferentes pensamientos de los nuevos viajeros.

De repente sintió la presencia sentarse junto a ella, ella para no sentirse peor no se quito las manos del rostro, ahora se encogió más en su asiento, su largo, sedoso y abundante cabello pelirrojo se salió de sus orejas y se desparramo por toda su cara cubriéndola totalmente. Ahora ella escucho un carraspeo provenir de la persona de al lado, ella decidió pensar que no era a ella o era el aclarándose la garganta, de nuevo escucho el carraspeo entonces decidió quitarse las manos de la cara y abrió esos ojos rojos de tanto llorar, cuando los abrió vio que la persona de al lado le puso un pañuelo enfrente de ella, pero como se tapaba la cara no lo vio. Ella lo abrió entre sus temblorosos y húmedos dedos y se empezó a secar la suave cara, cuando termino se agarro los mechones de cabello y los acomodo en sus orejas.

- Yo… G-Gracias- Dijo la joven y cuando levanto la mirada su corazón de desboco al ver ese cabello azabache e indomable, esos mismo ojos esmeraldas que la enamoraron y que ahora la hacían llorar, en sus ojos solo se veía preocupación y culpa- H-Harry- Dijo tartamudeando, pero ahora recordó todo su molestia y su tristeza- ¿Q-que haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? Que ahora al fin te dignas a buscarme Potter- dijo ahora dirigiendo su mirada al vacio para no sentir remordimiento y que su indiferencia no flaqueara.

- Primero viene aquí a buscar a mi esposa para llevarla a casa pero no sé si ella quiera venir conmigo- Dijo el bajando la cabeza mientras su voz se llenaba de la culpa y la preocupación contenida, La indiferencia de Ginny iba flaqueando al cada palabra llegar a sus oídos- Segundo pase las últimas dos horas apareciendo y desapareciendo en los lugares favoritos de ella y las casas de todos sus amigos- Al escuchar eso ultimo su indiferencia flaqueo y el remordimiento la abrumo. Ella dejo de ver el vacio y se fijo en la postura llena de cansancio y en su mirada llena de culpa puesta en el piso.

- ¿De verdad?- El se asombro de su pregunta y levanto la cabeza y su mirada se poso en esos ojos avellanas llorosos que lo llenaban de culpa, el inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza y le mostro su sonrisa más sincera- Harry- Llamo ella para que le mostrara toda la atención del mundo-¿Tu quieres este hijo? Y no te quedes como Troll porque estas hormonas locas hacen que mi paciencia se achique y mi temperamento es más grande, y lo que menos quiero es descargarme contigo en este momento.

- Yo… Ginny, cuando te estaba buscando me puse a pensar como sería mi vida contigo y con ese niño- Dijo el viendo el vacio de modo nostálgico mientras señalaba el vientre de la muchacha- Y vi que seriamos todo para él, que no sería como Teddy que quien de verdad es su todo es su abuela Andromeda, me puse a pensar en todo en que mi vida ya no sería igual de que podría no podría estar todo el tiempo con los otros Aurores ni con Ron, que mucho de mi tiempo seria para el- Ginny quería que parara su corazón se rompía a cada palabra, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla pero ella se la limpia rápido para que Harry no llegara a ver cómo le rompía el corazón- Pero después me puse a pensar en todas esas buenas cosas que siempre desee hacer con alguien cuando era niño, en una figura paterna que me apoyara y estuviera hay para mí, me puse a pensar en cómo me hubiera gustado en tener a Sirius conmigo cuando era niño, cuando mas tenía miedo, me puse a pensar que no le deseo ese destino a nadie, ni siquiera se lo desearía a Voldemort siendo el que me dio ese mismo destino, por eso si Ginny, si deseo estar ahí para él, deseo enseñarle a montar una escoba, deseo enseñarle a jugar Quidditch, deseo traerlo aquí a King Cross para su primer día en Hogwarts, deseo recibir una lechuza con el nombre de su casa, deseo tenerlo en Grimmauld Place para navidad, deseo que me de dolores de cabeza y me haga castigarlo, deseo tener que alejarlo de George para que no siga sus pasos, deseo poder decirle que no sea lento como yo cuando tiene una maravillosa chica enfrente y no la invita a salir, deseo poder enseñarle que sea protector si tiene una prima o hermana, deseo si es niña que se aleje de los hombres hasta los sesenta años, deseo todo eso y más Ginny pero si te lo digo todo lo que deseo los tres moriremos de hambre, eso es lo que mayormente deseo y si tú me vas a conceder mi mayor deseo no hay mejor mujer o bruja en el mundo.

- Harry… Yo-No aguanto más sus ojos se aguaron y ella salto a su cuello y sus lagrimas empaparon la chaqueta de su esposo- No sé cuánto Te amo, pero sé que mucho, y con tus palabras soy la persona más feliz del mundo.

- Yo también Te amo Ginny, oye seguro tienes hambre, además cuando fui a casa encontré tu bolso con tu varita y todas tus cosas, además se que vomitaste en la mañana y que no tienes dinero.

- Pues si- Dijo apenada mientras deshacía su abrazo- tengo muchísima hambre y no es mi culpa que alguien me dijo que dejara la cartera- dijo molesta pero a la vez divertida.

- Oye yo no me esperaba este día tan alocado- dijo a la defensiva el- Vamos- Dijo tomándola del brazo y parándose de la fría y dura banca.

- Oye que nombres le pondríamos poner a ya tu sabes quién- Dijo ella mientras se encaminaban a la salida.

- ¿A quién a Voldemort? Creo que el ya tiene nombre.

- No te hagas el tonto, sabes a quien me refiero.-Dijo ella pegándole en el brazo, mientras el reía.

- No se… Oye que tal si hacemos un trato.

- ¿Qué clase de trato Potter?

- Al padre a quien más se parezca, es el padre que le pone el nombre

- Bueno entonces ganare los genes Weasley son potentes-Dijo ella divertida.

- Ya lo veremos Weasley, Ya lo veremos…

Fin.


End file.
